Lacus Clyne
Lacus Clyne is a supporting character from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Aeon and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Aeon. She is a popular female vocalist and becomes the co-leader of the Clyne Faction. Personality and Capabilities Lacus Clyne appears to be naive and a bit of an airhead, but it is only due to her idealistic and pacifistic nature. Beneath the surface as a pop star and a PLANT idol, she is actually a quite deep and philosophical person, as she demonstrates when she delivers speeches throughout the series - mainly about the widening rift between Naturals and Coordinators, the ironies of calling for peace yet doing so with weapons in hand, and the real causes of war as being within the human heart itself. As the leader of the Clyne Faction, Lacus is very charismatic, strong-willed, and determined to see their fight for peace through to the end. Like her father, Siegel Clyne, Lacus wishes to see a world where Naturals and Coordinators would willingly work together and coexist in harmony, disregarding the notion that Coordinators are an evolved species. Being a pacifist, Lacus holds a strong dislike for war, expressing that they are simply started and repeated through a neverending cycle of attack and retaliation. Because Lacus is a coordinator, her mind and body are enhanced above a normal human's abilities; the full aspects of her abilities are undefined. Lacus' most outstanding talents lie with singing and dancing, as she developed into an influential cultural pop-icon in PLANT. She is shown to have a good sense of delegation and command for those that work under her. Cosmic Era 71 Lacus Clyne is the daughter of PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne. She is a Coordinator whose career as an idol singer has brought her enormous popularity in the PLANTs. She is engaged to Athrun Zala for political reasons; although they get along, it's unclear if there is love or just friendship between them. As the Bloody Valentine War goes on, Lacus meets and falls in love with Kira Yamato. Meeting Kira Yamato When she is dispatched on the civilian space vessel Silverwind to the ruins of Junius Seven for an up-coming memorial service, her vessel is attacked by an Earth Alliance Nelson-class battleship, led by information by Kenav Luchini to believe that the vessel is actually a military ship. A fight breaks out aboard the ship, but not before a lifepod carrying Lacus is jettisoned, and departs safety away due to the efforts of Junk Guild tech Lowe Guele in his MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame. Her lifepod is subsequently rescued by the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam and brought to the ''Archangel. Even though they are technically enemies, Lacus is kind and respectful towards everybody on board the ''Archangel, and most of them treat her the same way. However, Flay Allster refuses to shake hands and scorns her kindness because she is a Coordinator. Later, when Flay's father's escort is attacked by ZAFT forces, Flay drags Lacus to the bridge and says that she will kill Lacus if ZAFT does not cease their attack at once. Before anyone can react her father dies when his ship, the Montgomery, explodes. Lacus' expression shows compassion towards Flay, despite being threatened by her. As the ZAFT forces continue their assault, Natarle Badgiruel informs them that the Archangel has Lacus on board, thus prompting them to withdraw. When Kira nearly has an emotional breakdown on one of the observation decks due to his clash with Flay, Lacus does her best to comfort him and learns they share a friendship with Athrun. Flay apologizes later on. Kira later smuggles Lacus off the Archangel and returns her to Athrun, who once again beseeches him to join ZAFT. As before, Kira turns him down because he wants to protect his friends on board the Archangel. This saddens Lacus; she knows that Kira and Athrun are both good people and are forced to fight one another because of this war. As Athrun returns to the ''Vesalius'' with Lacus, Rau Le Creuset launches in his ZGMF-515 CGUE to begin an assault on the Archangel. Lacus quickly picks up the intercom and orders him to stop his aggression at once, due to her being a memorial representative of Junius Seven. When Athrun visits Lacus at her home in PLANTs, they discuss about Kira and she mentions to Athrun that she is "fond" of Kira. Second meeting with Kira Late in the war, a wounded Kira is brought to Lacus' home by Clyne family friend Reverend Malchio. Lacus nurses Kira back to health with the help of her father and Malchio, and assures him that he's welcome to stay as long as he wants and that he's safe in the Clyne home. However, when Siegel Clyne receives word of Patrick Zala's deception - that the target for Operation: Spitbreak was the Earth Alliance base JOSH-A in Alaska, instead of the intended Panama base - Kira wants to return to Earth to save his friends aboard the Archangel. In response, Lacus provides Kira with a ZAFT Red uniform and helps him steal the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. Lacus also grants Kira "her strength" by means of a kiss to his cheek, showing him that he has her support and affections. Because of her helping Kira, Lacus and her father Siegel are declared as traitors. As part of the "Clyne Faction", they try to inform the people about the genocidal ambitions of Patrick Zala, and Siegel is gunned down by ZAFT soldiers under Patrick Zala's command. While in hiding, Lacus meets with Athrun, and her views of the war help lead to his final decision concerning who he wants to fight for. Just then, soldiers of the PLANT radical faction try to assassinate her but she and Athrun are saved by members of the Clyne Faction, notably Martin DaCosta. Three Ships Alliance Near the end of the Bloody Valentine War, she leaves the PLANTs with her stolen support ship Eternal and joins the ORB Union-owned ''Kusanagi'' and the recently defected ''Archangel'' to form the Three Ships Alliance, a group dedicated to stopping the war. Upon seeing Kira again, she tells him about the death of her father and weeps bitterly. When Kira discovers his origins as the product of the Ultimate Coordinator project and becomes depressed, Lacus comforts him by saying that meeting him has made her so happy, despite all the sadness she has endured up to this point. Lacus finally admits to Kira her love for him when she gives him a ring before the final battle at Jachin Due and tells him to come back to her safely. Kira thanks her for this, but he rejects her because of his relationship with Flay. During the battle, Lacus tried to persuade both sides to cease firing the weapons of mass destruction, but failed. After the battle ends, she broadcasts a cease-fire on the two sides, who agree with her ideals. Months later, the Treaty of Junius Seven was done. Cosmic Era 73 Life at Orb At the start of Gundam SEED Destiny, Lacus is living with Kira at Reverend Malchio's orphanage in the Marshall Islands until a disaster forces her, Kira, the Reverend, and the orphanage children to move in with Andrew Waltfeld and Murrue Ramius at their shared mansion in Orb. Meanwhile, PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal, in need of political clout, showcases Meer Campbell as Lacus, using her to influence the populace. The real Lacus is almost killed in an assassination attempt by Coordinators from the "Coordinator special forces". But their plans are disrupted by Kira who fights off the assassins with the Freedom. She, along with Murrue, Kira, Andrew, Cagalli Yula Athha, and most of the Archangel's crew reunited hoping to stop the new war. Lacus acts as the CIC officer for the Archangel until Cagalli takes over. (Ultimately, Kira's old friend Miriallia Haw would take over this position.) Return to space Lacus, along with Andrew later hijacks a shuttle which was meant for Lacus' double, Meer Campbell, to go into space, to see what the situation is at the PLANTs. They rejoin the crew of the ''Eternal'' and the Terminal factory satellite. Despite her personal feelings for Kira, she tells him he must remain on Earth to help Cagalli and the Archangel. When Lacus and the crew of the Eternal are discovered and attacked by ZAFT again (due to an intelligence-gathering error made by Martin DaCosta), she and the ship try to deliver the newly-built Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice mobile suits to Kira and Athrun on Earth. Kira arrives in space via Flay's Strike Rouge and is nearly killed when his mobile suit is severely damaged. Andy uses his ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam to provide Kira enough cover to retreat to the Eternal, where his new mobile suit is awaiting. After Kira saves her and the Eternal, she takes the Infinite Justice to Orb herself, giving Kira the freedom to participate in the already-heated battle in Orb. She lands on the Archangel and her words again help Athrun decide on what he wants to do concerning the second war.